


Hung and Insatiable

by SluttyHaruka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Female Character of Color, Femdom, Lesbian Character, Paizuri, Threesome - F/F/M, double blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: Wayde Amundsen is packing some massive meat with a near limitless appetite for sex. His gay best friend, Tracy, is a kinky nympho. His Calculus teacher is a wanton adulteress. His football coach is a closeted pervert. Their campus is a carnal of degenerate desire. So why is it so difficult to feel satisfied?





	1. Morning Exercise

Wayde inhaled deep and blew out as rhythmically as he could manage, nearly keeping time with the iron he has pumping. The teen was no stranger to the gym - his physique alone could testify to that - but, lately, his cool command of his fitness was being disturbed. Much as it might be a secret to no one with the ability to see, his problem was long, thick and engorged at nearly all times of the day. And, while he was by no means bothered by being checked out by select members of the student body and faculty (particularly when it distracted certain teachers from otherwise boring lessons), the downside was the searing ache in his balls, an unintended side effect of dumping his psycho ex.

God, he hated her (leaving him with a permanent case of morning wood), but if he didn’t get some puss soon, he was liable to hit her dumb ass up for a quickie or bending his calculus teacher over her desk in front of his classmates. He grunted as his cock twitched at those thoughts, worsening his blue balls. Dropping the weights, he leaned forward, rubbing his forehead as he realized his teach probably _would_ be dtf, audience or no. He groaned, cradling his swollen manhood, debating whether it was worth it to rub a quick one out in the showers. It’d give him some relief, but it’d just be so lame. What was the point in being such a living god of a man if he wasn’t getting off by pounding pussy?

As he ruminated on his dire situation, he heard some stifled giggles coming from the doorway. Looking up, he saw what could only be described as a divine gift: two of the most impressively stacked members of the cheerleading team with their eyes glued to his bulge, their faces thoroughly reddened. Pained as he was, he curled his lips into his best smirk, winking at them.

“Hey, ladies,” he said, spreading his legs, tightening the cloth around his massive snake. “Is it hot in here or is it just me?”

To his pleasant surprise, that was all the game he needed to lure them out of those cute threads and get their lips wrapped around said dick. The door to the locker room hadn’t even closed by the time they were bare and all over him; hell, he didn’t even know _which_ locker room they were in, not that it mattered. He had been pent up for far too long to give a fuck about who might walk in on them. Nobody was going to keep him from busting all over these sluts.

And, fuck, were they thirsty, nearly fighting each other for the ability to gobble down his dick, each trade off leaving it ever more drenched with their saliva. He smiled contentedly, letting them take turns for a hot minute, finally feeling that damn ache dissipate. Eventually, though, he had to have them double up. Two heads were better than one and _all_ of him required stimulation. One girl throating his shaft and the other suckling his balls, that was what he needed, two mouths slurping his lust right out of him. He had them bob on his manhood until their bouncing tits gave him a hankering for something else.

Pinning the babe swallowing his cock against a locker, he seized her bountiful bosom, roughly kneading it as he slipped into her cleavage. She cooed while her friend huffed jealously. He eyed the third wheel, grabbing her by her blonde hair and dragging her to her feet, meeting her lips with his. The one kneeling before him dutifully stroked him with her tits while the other made out with him, squeaking into his mouth as his hand released her locks and roamed her body, groping her soft ass and fingering her drooling cunt. He started with a light touch, but his movements quickly progressed into a ramming thrust, hammering her ejaculate right out of her, partially blasting her companion.

That girl recoiled, shouting at her, but she was miles away, shivering and smiling stupidly. Much as he wanted to exploit this babe’s rolling orgasm, neither her aggravated friend nor he had cum yet and he was beginning to tire of foreplay. Grabbing the black slut at his knees, he moved her over to the closest bench, bending her over it and teasing her slit with his swollen glans. The contact smeared his leaking pre cum across her labia, the mounting pressure on her juicy lips slowly spreading them open as he pushed his way into her. She howled, clearly unaccustomed to insertions as thick as his, but _fuck_ was she wet. Crossing that initial threshold, he sank right into her, damn near hilting inside her on the first thrust.

Wayde didn’t spend too long basking in her taut hold on him, desiring to waste no time in getting as much pumping deep in these sluts as he could manage before he had to shower for Calculus. Priorities were important. 

It didn’t take long for miss fingerbang to wander over to them, somewhat lucid and feeling left out again. Wayde was happy to include her, strumming her g spot once more as he sucked on her massive knockers. He growled, pleased to be back in the game, finally. He hammered the black girl’s cunt while he slurped on the blonde’s tits, then switched to pinning the blonde down and drilling into her while eating the black girl out. They purred and cooed for him, clutching at his ripped arms and grabbing at his hair as they came over and over. 

By lunchtime, they were drooling, taking turns being pile driven by him, their spasming insides working him to his own peak. Pulling out of each of the babes one final time, he pumped out his load over their sweaty forms, glob after glob landing on their asses and tits, rolling further down their bodies. Both chocolate and vanilla were glazed a soft white with his liberated cum, raining his heat down upon them with ten, twenty, thirty shots. He groaned as they played with their breasts, rubbing the descending pearls of his seed across the uncovered expanses of their flesh, giving the entireties of their chests a gooey sheen. 

Smirking, he flung the final dregs of his load at them, feeling the weight lift of his balls. His ache was diminished, at least for the time being, and he had completely plastered two fine ass cheerleaders. And they were clearly thrilled with how things had turned out. He wondered if they had intended to get glazed in his jizz from the start, but the answer didn’t really matter. His stomach was starting to grumble and he needed to wash the lingering smell of sex off of him if he were going to be presentable for his teach.

Much as he was sure that the woman would savor his raw, natural scent, he did not think she would be amused by the lingering fragrance of other pussies. It was just a hunch, fueled by disappointed glances following bathroom quickies with his ex. He had actually felt embarrassed in those moments, feeling almost like he had let her down. He savored her roaming stare, the quiet confidence she exuded as a grown woman, even when she was behaving in a manner that was technically unbecoming of an educator.

He groaned, his cock once again at full mast as he stepped underneath the shower head. Even before his current dry spell, he always became achingly hard just by thinking about her. And, if the way she crossed her legs in class was any indication, she was afflicted with a similar condition. Once or twice, he could have sworn that he smelled her, but, then again, he was frequently surrounded by babes going commando. He grunted in frustration, trying to think about anything else, at least until he was seated in class. He could smash open a coconut in his current state and his sack was feeling full again.

Sighing, he soaped his body as rigorously as he could manage, scrubbing the stink off. He had just moved on from his glutes, when he felt slender, sinuous fingers grab them, squeezing hard enough to get him to turn around. Still glistening with his prior load, the two cheerleaders were standing before him with hunger in their eyes. He sighed again, knowing that there was no point in attempting to deny them a second round (and that he himself was equally ravenous). Receiving some encouragement from him in the form of a hand on her shoulder, the black girl descended to her knees, taking him between her tits again.

The blonde did not wait for her turn, dropping down beside her friend and taking his glans between her lips, slurping on it while her friend stroked his shaft. They worked in tandem, sucking and squeezing, deliciously soft and tight around him. They worked him eagerly, flaring their nostrils and giggling in response to his moans, taking them as encouragement to redouble their efforts. They began taking turns throating him and enveloping him in their fleshy pillows, aggressively milking his meat stick. He grasped at their matted hair, pushing them further down his length, becoming more assertive himself. 

Despite his rush, he held off his orgasm for as long as he could, desiring more relief than he had achieved before. It was inevitable that his dick would stiffen again as he proceeded through his day, but he owed it to himself to stave off that inevitability for as long as possible. He grunted as he reached his limit, his scrotum tightening and his cock twitching within the black girl’s gullet. He blasted her throat with his second ejaculation of the day, hosing her insides harder than he had hit her tits earlier. She recoiled in surprise, withdrawing off his cock, allowing her friend to catch some of his following shots within her mouth, smiling wide as she tasted him.

The two gleefully took the rest of his cum in and on themselves, slurping up all that they didn’t manage to swallow initially, all while the shower head rained down upon them all. Some globs slipped off the slopes of their breasts as they played with others, crawling toward the drain. He chuckled to himself, realizing that the thing he was trying to avoid wound up happening anyway, and finding that he didn’t care. These two voracious sluts had gobbled his dick relentlessly for most of the morning; he was feeling fulfilled to an extent that he hadn’t for quite some time. It was almost a shame that he had no idea what their names were, but he preferred it that way. They were satisfyingly slutty for this spontaneous tryst, but he didn’t trust that their intentions were altruistic. They were cheerleaders and his ex was their former captain. Odds were that they deliberately sought him out after hearing stories about him. Such fucks were often best kept impersonal and unrepeated (again).

Seeing the looks in their eyes as they finished wolfing down his cum, he realized that he had been overly optimistic about his ability to bathe before class. Abandoning his shower, he told the sluts that it had been fun, but he had to bounce, bringing his towel with him as he returned to his previously discarded clothes. Sweaty girls filed in through the locker room door as he dressed himself, eyeballing him with as much lust as irritation. Fortunately for him, he managed to slip out before he was caught by the coach. He wasn’t sure sure how the cougar would react to his presence, but he could guess that it wouldn’t end well for him. In the clear, he hit the cafeteria for a quick bite before heading on to Classroom 3-105.


	2. After Class

In his haste, Wayde actually arrived to the room early, entering a few moments before the last second zombie march. He wasn’t usually given to such punctuality, but he found that, after his protracted threesome, he wasn’t in the mood for dicking around. So, he took his seat, right at the front in the center row (or what passed for it in the calc lab), joining the handful of overachievers who had already taken their places. And, to his pleasant surprise, his teach was also already present. She hadn’t noticed him upon his entrance - possibly not expecting him to break his habit of interrupting class mid-lesson - but it didn’t take long for her gaze to drift towards him once he sat down.

Those beautiful hazel eyes scanned him up and down, staring unblinkingly at his bulge. He spread his legs to offer her a better view, an action that made her raise her brow, her cheeks blooming with color. Her hand twitched as if she were going to cover her mouth, but thought better of it mid-motion. He smirked as he watched her squirm, deciding to start pushing his luck.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Nakamura,” he said, idly rubbing his upper thigh.

She sighed quietly, adjusting her gold-rimmed spectacles, tearing her gaze away from his crotch. “To you as well, Mr. Amundsen. I trust you are keeping up with your coursework.”

Wayde licked his teeth, rising to his feet and closing the distance between them to deliver his answer, standing before her from the other side of her desk. “About that, ma’am,” he said, feeling her stare return to his tented shorts now that they were within reaching distance. “I don’t mean to be a pain, but these derivatives are kicking my ass. I was wondering if you had time after class to discuss them with me, see if some private tutoring with you can help me understand their function better.”

For the first time since he started taking this course, she looked him straight in the eye without visible signs of effort, her gaze narrowing in an expression of disgust, showing him that she had caught his meaning. For a brief moment, he wondered if he had blew his chance by approaching her directly, but she shocked him out of his panicked rumination by responding.

“You want a private lesson, Mr. Amundsen?” he asked in a hushed voice. He could only nod. She tutted, collecting the papers sprawled across her desk into a folder she placed inside of one of her binders. “Take your seat, _Wayde_. And try to focus on applying yourself today.”

Feeling defeated, he did as he was told, sitting in his chair and procuring his notebook from his backpack, flipping to his Calculus section. He busied himself with reading over the past few lessons, trying to ignore his raging erection. Much as his sweat beaded on his brow and his heart sank in his chest after that exchange, he was as hard as ever, possibly even more turned on by her now. No matter what she was confronted with, she was self-assured, a personality trait he hadn’t encountered in quite some time.

The rest of his classmates filed in at the last moment, as if on queue, allowing Mrs. Nakamura to rise from her desk and begin the lecture. She addressed them with her characteristically cool tone of voice, roaming amongst their tables as much as standing at the blackboard when she deemed to write out an equation for them puzzle out. Wayde did his best to focus on the content of the lesson, but couldn’t restrain himself from eyeballing the contents packed into her short leather skirt, her backside flexing hypnotically with each calculated step upon her black pumps. It was torturous: when he wasn’t staring at plump ass, he was transfixed by her deep cleavage, convinced he was catching the slight glimmer of sweat rolling down the slopes of her bosom. It was criminal that so much of her voluptuous breasts were on display, but her blouse was fully buttoned. That was the way her top was _meant_ to look.

His cock throbbed, aching to be released from its confines and sheathed deep in some milfy pussy, filling his mind with mental images of just that. He held out the best he could for the rest of the lesson, unsure if he would find relief, only knowing that he _had_ to. After what felt like a century, Mrs. Nakamura ended the lecture and permitted the class to leave, instructing them to study well for the upcoming test.

“Not you, Wayde,” she added, stopping him in his tracks just shy of the door. “You and I have something to discuss.”

He sighed, finding himself overcome with dread. He didn’t know what immediately awaited him, but he figured it would involve some ball busting. “Yes, ma’am?” he said, approaching her desk.

“Kim, _please_, Wayde,” she said, packing up her materials. “Where exactly did you think you were going?”

He furrowed his brow. “I’m sorry?”

“You proposition me in front of your peers and then attempt to flee with your tail between your legs when you feel you don’t get your way?” She looked up at him, her expression bemused. “Have you never been rejected before?”

He looked up, considering her question. “I mean I came onto my best friend in high school once, just to see how she would react. She’s gay so you could imagine how that turned out, except it _didn’t_: we ended up smashing anyway in our senior year.”

She chuckled. “Popped a queer girl’s cock cherry, did you?” Shaking her head, she slung her bag over her shoulder, pushing her breasts ever so slightly closer together. “If she couldn’t resist your _charms_, then I suppose that I never had a chance.”

He gaped at her, certain he had misunderstood. “I am sorry, Mrs. Nakamura. It almost sounded like you were accepting my offer there.”

“Once more, Wayde, call me _Kim_. There is no need to be so formal. And I have already agreed to your proposal.” She looked him straight in the eyes, as she popped open the first button on her blouse, attracting his gaze back to her breasts as they spilled out more. “I may not have any other classes to teach today, but my husband and I have a dinner reservation this evening so I suggest you pick your jaw up off the floor and accompany me to my office to take advantage of the time we have.”

Requiring no further convincing, he smiled and teased the second button on her blouse. “Lead the way, Kim.”

She returned his smile, playfully swatting his hand away strode out of the room, guiding him to their destination. They refrained from touching each other while traversing the halls, opting to rouse as little suspicion as possible - ridiculous as caution might seem when the evidence of one’s lust was fighting to escape its cloth prison. Such pretense was dropped the moment the door was closed, however, the two embracing each other tightly, ravenously kissing one another. He savored the texture of her creamy lips, her taste striking - less sweet than he was accustomed to. It was better. Her flavor was dynamic, denoting her maturity and experience.

That was how he felt it, at least. He was too preoccupied with satisfying one of his greatest fantasies to spend time thinking about it. By the way she made out with him and caressed his muscular form, he could tell she shared that feeling. She wanted to enjoy her extramarital dalliance for all that it was, wasting no time in pressing herself against his pelvis, the rolling of her hips slowly hiking her skirt up her thighs. Her excitement dampened his groin as more of it was exposed to him, streaming from her bare cunt. He flared his nostrils, realizing that she had given her lecture while going commando, his cock twitching in approval. He was somewhat disappointed that he hadn’t discerned it during class, especially given how strong her scent was, but he _had_ noticed something else. 

Slipping her suspenders off her shoulders, he yanked the rest of her blouse open, liberating her breasts, also free of the confines of undergarments. All throughout her lecture, her nipples tented the fabric of her white top, broadcasting her arousal throughout the entire period to all with the sense to pay attention. He broke their kiss to take one of her fleshy globes his mouth, suckling intently. She sighed, letting him slurp on both of her teats, massaging the one not between his lips herself. They teased her bosom as they edged their way toward her desk, taking care to lock the door in their wake, stopping only when she seized his trouser snake.

“I have waited to taste this monster long enough, Wayde,” she said. “I am sick of you teasing me with it.”

He laughed. “It’s still going to be there after you do.”

She eyeballed him as she descended to her knees. She opened her mouth to speak, the way his cock flopped out towards her as she pulled his shorts down visibly derailing her train of thought. “Goodness, it is even bigger than I thought it’d be!” 

She stared at it, gaping in awe, a thread of saliva crawling down her lower lip. The sight of her drooling over dick made him grunt; she blinked, momentarily stirred out of her reverie. 

“I mean, _how_ big is it?” she exclaimed more than asked, lining his shaft up against her forearm. Even with her elbow a fair distance from his scrotum, his glans easily spilled over her fist, leaking pre cum down onto her sleeve. She didn’t notice, instead continuing to marvel at his impressive size. “Oh, Wayde,” she added, “you don’t know how happy you are about to make your teacher, no fucking idea at _all_.”

“Oh, Kim, I think I can relate,” he said, grinning. 

She looked up at him, seeming slightly confused, but recognition flashed across her eyes and she smirked slyly. “Oh, yeah. You get this hard thinking about me right?”

He nodded.

She narrowed her eyes, looking increasingly mischievous. She began stroking him languidly. “Only me? Would I be correct to presume it is specifically me that makes this beast hungry?”

“Unnf, yes. Fuck yes.”

“That’s good,” she said, brushing a couple strands of her dark hair out of her face. “Because I only get this fucking horny when I think of you and this massive cock.” She picked up speed, squeezing him as her fingers moved up and down his shaft. “Every course period I have with you present, I have to fight to the urge reach between my legs and fuck myself dizzy.

“I think of this fat fucker all of the time: during business meetings, while I grade my students’ work, when my husband is on top of me…

“I hope for his sake that your size isn’t matched by your virility, or else I will have to miss dinner today.”

“Ah,” he said, frowning. “That almost makes me feel bad for him.”

She halted her stroke, squeezing his base tightly as she smiled up at him. “You cheeky fucker! You really believe you can satisfy me for that long?”

“I don’t _believe_ anything, Kim,” he said. “I _know_ that I am going to fuck your brains out.”

She purred. “So arrogant and _so_ fucking sexy.” Her free hand drifted down her stomach, hooking up beneath the hem of her skirt, adding the sound of her feverish schlicking to the proceedings as she resumed her tugging on his cock. “If you can handle me even after the ladies you clearly had earlier, then your cock deserves my devoted service.”

He winced, remembering his failed attempt to clean himself, but quickly forgot about the affair as this Japanese milf catered to his thick sausage, alternatingly stroking it and gobbling it down, her eyes rolling back in her head each time she throated his crown. She was only sinking a few inches down his length with every attempt, but he could tell she was in no hurry, savoring his flavor and girth rather than cheapen the experience by rushing to her gooey reward. This, of course, had the side effect of making him yearn to fuck her face, but it didn’t eclipse his enjoyment of her deliberate pace.

His patience was rewarded with the silken grip she used to service him, her creamy lips distending to accommodate his impressive girth. Her nostrils flared as she regarded him, that mischievous expression on her face. Each breath vented hot air that licked at his moistened flesh, leaving a soft tingling sensation in its wake. It was slight, but her calculated control of his pleasure was incomparably erotic. He always jokingly thought of her as a milf, but, seeing her now, going to work between his knees in such a precise, learned manner, he was beginning to feel that it was an accurate assessment of her character.

Mrs. Nakamura _wanted_ to flex her maturity, she wanted to him to _know_ that she was capable of what other women at his disposal weren’t. Mission fucking accomplished, he thought, grinning. She had him transfixed, passively receiving her sinuous affection as she quickened her efforts, sinking further down his meat, quicker. Her haste betrayed her mounting desire for him, which only aroused him further. His anticipatory fluid flowed out of him, filling her mouth as she moved over him. She exhaled harder, eagerly swallowing all that she milked out of his meat, her hands alternatingly gliding over his slick length and cradling his swollen testicles.

Wayde groaned, clawing into the rim of the desk. “Fuck, you are one hungry slut.”

She purred, throating him entirely, her eyes twitching with effort. As experienced as she was, his size clearly eclipsed anything she was used to taking and the strain was showing. Her gags were slight, but noticeable, and her face steadily reddened. Even so, she dutifully continued to impale her face upon him, her grunts sounding more and more pleased. Whether it was difficult or not, she wanted him and, if he didn’t intervene, she would likely milk him dry several times over, wallowing in his thick spunk from her lips to her knees. Her hung partner had other ideas, however.

Gripping her by her dark locks, he hilted hard in her, grinding his pelvis against her maw before yanking her off his cock. “Get up.”

Her eyes widened, the mouth mouth agape, then they narrowed and she smirked, complying with his order. He seized her ample ass flesh and bent her over the desk, pulling her skirt down to her ankles, baring her moist cunt fully to him. She mewled, shimmying her hips for him, beckoning him to continue. Much as he did not require the encouragement, her enthusiasm only made the act of penetrating her all the sweeter, her silky folds enveloping his cock in their molten embrace. Her pulse hammered against his girth, hastening the further inside he slid. He took her bosom into his hands as he realized just how excited she was; she was giddier than a virgin, her legs shaking and her breathing shallow.

He wondered for a moment how hard he should plough her, not wanting her to overexert herself midfuck. Then he was glad that he had not pondered that aloud, suspecting she would not appreciate being treated like a frail bird. She had invited him into her office, despite knowing the risks and her own intense excitement; she deserved an aggressive dicking. Growling, he reared his hips and slammed into her, hilting as far as her cunt would allow, colliding with her cervix. She moaned, recoiling slightly, but continuing to move against him. Over the span of a few strokes, they progressed from slow insertion to rapid fucking, their groins clapping together with loud squelches.

Her folds clung to him, dragging along his shaft as he moved in her, treating him to the sight of her flesh lingering around his each time he pulled back before being fucked back into her with the next thrust. She howled into her fist, maintaining only enough presence of mind to attempt stifling herself. She was not successful, her sonorous voice filling the space and egging him on, hammering her buttocks even harder. He clawed into her fleshy globes, kneading them with his own intense need to hear her unsuppressed lust for him expressed aloud. His balls churned from the sound of her pleasure as much as from the sensation of her walls milking him him to completion.

Not quite ready to cum, he seized her arms, pinning her wrists behind her back, pounding her with all his strength. She stopped trying to stifle herself, letting her impassioned utterances ring out unmuffled. She begged him to fuck her brains out, screaming her love for his cock. Grabbing her hair, he pulled her head back, obliging her. He hammered her into a gibbering mess, holding her wrists with one hand and smacking her ass with the other. He had her creaming all over his dick, her muscular spasms squeezing him so tightly. He groaned gutturally, reaching his limit.

Hilting inside her once more and finally breaking through her cervix, he let his pent up balls drain right into her womb. Glob by massive glob, he seeded his slutty fucking teacher, savoring the shrill coos she let out as she received him, her eyes rolled up in her head. He watched as her stomach distended with his load, her hands reflexively reaching for it and rubbing it as he continued to fill her. The pressure around his girth increased and he saw that she was cumming again, harder this time. Her entire body shuddered, leaving him to grip her hips to still her.

As he gave her his baby batter, the weight lifted off his scrotum again, the pain once again diminished. Finishing, he pulled out of her, popping out both her cervix and her cunt. Becoming more lucid, she looked back at him with an almost disappointed expression, only to have herself flipped over and pinned to the desk with his flagging cock slipping between her breasts. Ecstasy quickly replaced discontent as he began pumping his slimy prick between her pillowy tits, smearing on them the same goo that poured out of her uncorked sex.

“Looks like someone is aiming to earn extra credit,” she said.


	3. Gay Best Friend

Wayde released a deep sigh, letting his note binder flop down onto his thighs as he pressed the heels of his palms into his forehead, attempting to vent some of his frustration. It did little to help. He was stuck; he had been for some time. The characters in his coursebook were difficult enough to understand when he was taking a peek, his mind clear. However, after having spent actual hours - well into the late afternoon - trying to puzzle out the meanings, questions and answers, he found that they might as well have been cryptic runes, holdovers from an extinct language devoid of context or definition.

He groaned, aggressively rubbing his brow. “I’m going to fail.”

Not that anyone expected someone like him to pass Calculus, but there was more to the matter than what would normally inform stereotypical presupposition. He wasn’t just some beefy jock doomed to fail a math course; he was a beefy jock _actively sticking his dick inside the teacher after class_ that was doomed to fail. And that was a key distinction that made the looming humiliation all the more monumental.

Their affair wasn’t exactly a passionate romance - he had no illusions of there being deeper feelings held on either side of the equation - but it was hardly puerile. He didn’t know what eventual conclusion to their relationship he anticipated or desired, but he knew that he didn’t want to lose her respect, especially after how it began. It would be soul crushing to have her glare at him with genuine disdain, or _pity_. ‘Oh, you started fucking your teacher, because you aren’t enough of a man to deal with the scant responsibilities you do have? I’d call it pathetic had I not been the dumb cooze who welcomed you between her legs.’

All that playful flirting about private lessons and it turned out he really did need them; but how could he ask for them now? Would she brush it off, interpret it as roleplay to grease her engine? Would it cause her to tire of him… Again, he didn’t want to pretend they shared fawning infatuation, but the thought of doing something to turn her off at this juncture caused him to tense up. There had to be a way to solve this problem without compromising his standing with her.

She was far too fun a fuck, kinky as shit. He left their encounters fairly spent, something that was, irritatingly, too rare for him. Girls his age were frequently easy and, even more frequently, unsatisfying. Having an outlet to drain his spunk into, and on, as much as his poor, aching balls needed was quite refreshing. _And_ he had to do everything in his power to keep this amazing spunk dump within his grasp. Failure was not an option.

Scowling, he closed the coursebook and set it and binder aside, determination supplanting dread. “I _need_ to bust a nut.” He nodded, flaring his nostrils. “And get a tutor, or something.”

Studying the length of the football field before him, he searched for potential candidates. There were shapely and sculpted bodies aplenty - some of which he’d already had the pleasure of seeing in debauched contexts previous to now - and he was certainly ravenous enough for multiple partners. Well, that was hardly saying much, but he could go for a sweat drenched orgy. The trouble was that such escapades were events and took time to bring to fruition, time he didn’t have before he’d have to go to practice.

He sucked his teeth. These sluts would probably take little convincing, too, such a shame. He needed something satisfying and relatively quick to set up. Short of landing the jackpot (an absolute fucking freak), it was unlikely that any of the ladies in view would fulfill both requirements. Wayde wasn’t quite disheartened, though, because that left the slabs of muscle between and amongst the floozies. And he’d had enough experience by this point to know that he wasn’t shit out of luck in that regard.

At least four of the guys in eyesight were dtf, so long as the acts involved didn’t make them feel ‘too gay,’ whatever the fuck that meant. Sometimes it could be a bit like navigating a minefield with them, trying to figure out exactly what they were not comfortable with, but - so long as they were willing to lick his balls - it would be wrong to imply that trials weren’t worth the reward. Perhaps he was just a really kinky bastard, but the idea and, sometimes, reality of having a man who thought of himself as _straight_ get sweaty with him was the kind of thing he needed to achieve total, exhausting ecstasy.

Maybe that made him a rotten pervert, but it wasn’t a fixation that started with him. Like a lot of his deepest desires, it grew from seeds someone else had planted within him, someone he honestly missed having around. Few on and around this campus would appreciate these kinks being vocalized in conversation, but he knew wasn’t alone in possessing them - yet another reason why Mrs. Nakamura was worth all the frustration. He hadn’t realized just how lonely in his perversions he was until they’d started roleplaying in earnest; and she was quite the actor, nearly had him convinced that she was a curious little lesbian in her younger years.

“Brooding is a good look for you,” a voice behind him said, “I almost didn’t recognize you.”

The hair on the back of Wayde’s neck stood on end, his eyes widening. His stomach felt as light as the fluttering of a butterfly’s wings as the source of the voice crept around to face him.

“Speak of the fucking devil,” he said once he was able to raise his slackened jaw.

Tracy cocked a brow at him. “You didn’t say anything. ..._oh_, you were thinking about me, perv. Now I _really_ feel dumb for not recognizing you.”

Wayde shook his head, trying to untie his tongue as his gaze betrayed his natural inclinations, drifting to her proudly displayed cleavage. “D-damn right I was thinking of you! This place has gotten boring - I need my chaos fairy.”

His old friend sighed softly, rolling her pale green eyes. “I don’t know why I bothered throwing this slutty thing on, you’re already ‘bout to blow.” She pointed at his squirming bulge. It was threatening to burst the pant leg of his grey shorts wide open, the expanse around his cock head dampened with a mixture of pre cum and sweat. “I thought you knew better than to wear light colors,” she said, seating herself beside him, her left knee brushing up against his shin.

Leaning back on the palms of her hands, she let her scantily clad breasts draw the stares of all within eyesight. Given that they were covered with only a teardrop cupped microbra and cropped fishnet tube top, it’d be difficult to blame anyone for perceived nosiness and it would _definitely_ be fair to say that Tracy revelled in the attention. She winked at a couple of the girls she likely found pretty, rolling her pierced tongue over her lips suggestively before looking back over at Wayde.

“I could say the same of some of these jocks - did they spunk in their pants just by laying eyes on these tiddies?” She shook her head, feigning incredulity. “No wonder you are bored.”

Struggling to shift his attention away from her chest, Wayde sighed dejectedly. “Yeah, endurance isn’t exactly a common attribute around here.“

Tracy frowned, squeezing his knee. “Poor boy, you must be pent up all of the time.” Her look of sympathy quickly shifted back into one of mischief. “Of course, I didn’t know for sure that you partook in the beefier sex until you confirmed it just now. _Gaaayyy_.”

“You’re one to talk. You were all over my dick in Senior year. Who knows what kinda meat you been gobbling up since high school.”

“Oh, please,” she rolled her eyes again, “I fucked your big dumb brains out, big deal. You were like a lost puppy. I felt compelled to take your lesbian virginity, show you how real women fuck.”

“Can’t argue with that,” he said, folding his arms underneath his head as he lay back on the grass, taking in the sight of her backside, hugged tightly by ripped booty shorts. 

Her ass was curvier than he remembered, rivaling her bust in shapely appeal. His memories of pounding it with his pelvis intensified, making him so unbearably hard that his man meat won the battle against the fabric containing it, bursting out of it with a snap. Her gaze was fixed upon it as it rose to full mast, drooling pre cum and exuding his stark, masculine odor.

“_Fuck_,” she said, idly running her fingers up and down the slope of her breast, “you are just as thirsty as I remember. I should have worn a fucking pantsuit.”

Wayde shook his head, gripping the base of cock, whipping it to shake the dripping pearls of seminal fluid off, splattering both the grass and his best friend’s flesh. “It’s not your clothes, it is you. Not amount of bundling up can hide your buxom figure.”

She cocked her brow as she scooped up the juices that landed between her tits. She was quiet as she smeared it between her fingers, letting him continue to wag his prick in view of everyone else on the field. Only after some disappeared from view, probably to narc on him, did she look him in the eyes and respond.

“Ok, I’ll do it.”

He paused, confused. “Do what?”

“I’ll let you get in between my tiddies - take one for the team. That beast needs to be _tamed_.”

His mouth gaped, eyes widening. “Really?”

“Yes,” she said, helping him to his feet, receiving an unintended smack to the thigh from his ‘beast.’ “As your best friend, I cannot allow you to remain so fucking pent up. It is like a moral duty, or something.”

With all remaining gazes fixed upon their impressive endowments, Tracy led her gobsmacked friend by his prick across the field. To his continued surprise, she just grabbed him in front of his peers, squeezing and rubbing him. She kept her hold on him loose enough that every false step, every change in pace had her skin sliding across his, providing him with the oft yearned for feeling of being stroked by her again - fleeting though it was. It was enough to make him yield to her direction, passively following her out of the stadium, behind and beneath the bleachers.

Her barely contained ass, as ready to burst out of her shorts as he had his, was a lovely sight to be led by. He couldn’t resist the urge to touch it, languidly caressing her partially bared flesh. Her grip on him tightened and he found himself pinned against the concrete wall of the narrow passageway they had entered. With her chest pressed into his and his cock in her hands, she slowly pumped him as she nuzzled his neck.

“I suppose this is as good a spot as any.” She gave his jugular a wide, wet lick. “I was wondering how long you’d be able to hold out.”

He groaned, breathing in the sweet, subtle scent of her hair. She had it shorter than he remembered (or had seen in her recent ‘gram pics), stylized into a slightly overgrown curly bob with auburn highlights. With that hungry look in her green eyes as she licked and kissed her way around his mouth, she looked more like a lion than ever - a beautiful chocolate lioness with plump, creamy lips. He could be happy with her jerking him off until he blew all over her tits and he knew that she knew that.

But through a deep, ravenous kiss, he saw that _she_ would not be satisfied with that. Much as she might try to play it off, she never jumped his bones solely for his benefit. His arms really only got in the way as she peeled her fishnet top and gold microbra off her sweaty skin, the whole while holding his gaze with her heated glare. She moved as if she were going to drop her knees right then and there to submerge him between her jugs, but instead her hands drifted down to her waist and - some rough tugs later - pulled her booty shorts down to her ankles. Squatting down, she kicked the small pair of jeans away, presenting her moist, naked form to him.

“I am going to milk you dry, nerd,” she said, her white sneakers squeaking on the floor as she pressed her chest against his groin. “And now that we don’t have to worry about ruining my clothes, I want you to indulge yourself. Don’t hold back, don’t think, don’t even breathe.” She smirked mischievously, wrapping her titflesh around his throbbing dick. “Just bust that hot nut.”

He sighed, the sensation of his raging boner sinking into the humid embrace of her cleavage lifting him up out of his body into a state of metaphysical bliss. She slid around him with ease, the divide between her breasts becoming a pleasant, accommodating fuckhole. His hips erratically jerked, an instinctive reaction provoked by the pleasure, but he didn’t actively fuck her tits, opting instead to let her have her way with him. She was just so fucking _good_ at it.

Her rhythm was excellent: her studded nipples clicked together as she bounced away from his pelvis, enveloping his drooling cockhead with her expanse of flesh, before pushing her jugs closer together around him as she descended for another carnal collision. She winked at him as she licked her teeth, smirking hungrily at his deep, labored breathing. She always got off on his mind-melting pleasure, exuding a perverse pride with her every action. She pressed her tongue into her cheek, her lips parted in a deliberate suggestion of fellatio as she squeezed her bosom harder, digging her black nails into her skin.

It was _so_ much. And it could be more.

“Play with yourself,” he said wrapping his hands around hers.

“Oh?” She said, maintaining her lewd expression.

“Yeah, touch yourself,” he grunted, “make yourself feel good while I take over.”

“Mmm,” she purred, letting her hands drift down between her thighs. “You just want to hear how wet this is making me.”

“Fuck, yes, I do.” He pushed her tits together tightly, letting the lubrication of sweat and his precum be all that eased the friction betwixt their bodies. “I want to see you enjoy me as much as I enjoy you.”

His comment must have flipped a switch in her brain, because her expression changed and she tucked her chin forward, allowing his glans to slip between her lips. He sighed breathlessly, overtaken by the sensation of his plump, mushroomed crown submerging into her mouth with each thrust forward. Due to the size of it, she was only ingesting it partially, but it was enough for her to roll her studded tongue over the curve of it, sampling his masculine tase and drenching it in her spittle. She developed a rhythm of swirling around it each time he entered her oral cavity, slurping on it as hard as her slender fingers shlicked way in her slit, producing similarly resonant wet sounds.

Her cool control was diminishing, surrendering to raw lust, made increasingly apparent in her flaring nostrils, the stream of drool dripping down his cock to pull within her cleavage, the rapidity of her fingerfucking. He wanted to stroke her hair, caress her face he plunged deeper into her mouth, but that wasn’t what she offered him and he loved her too much to overstep her boundaries. She wanted to see him again and catch up, not become his personal fuckdoll.

Wayde contented himself with her messy titwank, which exceeded his wildest, most decadent dreams as it was. He could cum at any time, to be quite honest. He was only holding out for her sake. Being so used to blue balls, he could probably wait until she tired herself through continuous orgasms. He fully intended to as a show of appreciation to her. It had been easy to forget that they hadn’t exactly secluded themselves within the privacy of his room.

“Just what in the fuck do you think you are doing?” The voice came from the mouth of the tunnel - a voice he had anticipated hearing the moment those peers of his ran off the field to the locker rooms. It was an authoritative, terrifying voice; it was one that made him _fucking_ hard.

With a gasp, he bucked his hips wildly, his nuts tensing as he gave Tracy what she had requested. Her eyes widened as her mouth was flooded with his spunk, her reflexive retch releasing him from her oral embrace leaving her sweat drenched body an open target for his remaining load. He blasted her with the virile fury that had been missing from his post high school trysts. Heavy glob after heavy glob of semen sprayed her face, hair, neck, raining down upon her heaving chest, abdomen, down her pubis and thighs. As his coach failed to grab their attention with her frustrated commands, his best friend wrung him dry as she said she would, eagerly accepting more of his nut into her mouth now that she had spewed the first pearl down her stomach.

She licked her lips as he groaned, his balls _finally_ coming up empty, noisily smacking them together. “The taste is better than I remember. Did you change up your diet?”

Wayde merely shrugged, too shaken with exhaustion to attempt a brag.

“Excuse me,” his coach interjected. “This… now that you’re…” She stared at Tracy, emotion after conflicting emotion playing across her face. “Wayde, you’re… who are…” She rubbed her brow and gestured behind herself. “You, young woman, leave. Just leave.”

His friend shrugged back at him, bemused yet visibly worried about his immediate fate. He just shook his head and echoed the older woman’s sentiment. “I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Alright,” she said, gingerly collecting her garments. She moved as if she were going to redress herself, but after a glance down her navel, she seemed to think better of it and walked toward the coach, dripping and trailing cum on the ground. Looking back at Wayde as she past his gobsmacked teacher, she offered a, “good luck, son.”

“Wait,” the coach said, pulling the drenched towel draped over her shoulders off and handing it to Tracy. “U-use it before you go out there. Best not risk anything more than you already have.” The younger woman accepted the sweat rag, blushing as she looked back at Wayde again. “And put on something respectable.” The instructor added, turning her attention back to her player. “Get dressed, and follow me.”


End file.
